Back Around
by Stranger1992
Summary: "You dress to impress but I've got news, you know you're just gonna lose everything and everyone that means so much to you" Mitchie/Alex Femslash songfic. TWO-SHOT. some changes to the song.


**Here's a two-shot based off a song. Its to make up for the laziness of not wanting to update anything else. So hope you enjoy it :) The song is one of my all time FAVORITES; Back Around-Demi Lovato and because it's her song, it will be in her POV. Keep an eye out for the few minor things I changed from the song for this story.**

* * *

"Mitch, I don't see why you're still with him. You and I both know he's cheating " I sighed knowing she was right.  
"Alex, can we just not talk about this right now?" I asked her tiredly.  
"Then when can we talk about this!? When are you going to dump his pathetic ass-" I cut her off with a glare and she apologized. She knows I hate swearing.  
We were at my house in my room. I was doing my homework and she was putting it off like always. We were talking about my 'boyfriend' , or at least that's what he's supposed to be. I was completely fed up with him and I'm pretty sure Alex knows that. Why haven't I dumped him? Oh because he's Shane Grey. Why does that matter? Because Shane is the 'Good boy' of this town. It was a pretty small boring town so obviously gossip was what happened here. Somehow the jerk has convinced everyone he's just the perfect role model and me dumping him would really hurt my social status because no one would believe that McCall's very own angel would do so much as kill a fly. It infuriated me. Normally I don't care for rankings or stats but my parents certainly do. They would kill me if I tainted the Torres' name. They were proud to say their middle child was the purest kid in all of Idaho. I don't really know about the last part but that's what they tell everyone.  
Every time I'm with him people sit on their front lawns or porches and say  
"Oh look, there goes the McCall angels, they're SO perfect for each other" which I found to be very ironic since our schools mascot is the vandals. What really gets to me is that I worked for my rep. I truly do abide by the rules, I'm honest and I'm organized, with Shane its all an act.  
Alex has been my best friend since 2nd garage. Her parents practically shoved her at me hoping that I'd rub off on her. She's known as 'Rebel Russo' the town's troublemaker. See, everyone around here has some sort of title. Everyone is either known for how they act or what family they're from. Alex and I both agree that this is just plain stupid, but that's what people do. I've been able to keep Alex's behavior under check for the most of it, but if she wasn't pulling the occasional prank or wreaking minor havoc, she wouldn't be Alex. It didn't take us long to warm up to each other. We were basically the example of best friends. It's said that there has not been two closer souls than the two of us.  
"Alex, you know how it is" I told her now. "Anything I do is monitored by the town. He can easily make me look bad. I mean look at what happened to Tess." Tess had been one of our friends. She wasn't the most obedient, but she was never a bad person. She dated Shane and found out what I know now that I wish I knew then. She dumped him and he spread rumors so the town drove her and her family out of town calling her the town's skank and saying that trash like her shouldn't be walking our streets. I of course never said any of that, neither did Alex but no matter what we did we could not convince the townspeople otherwise. I still talk to her occasionally over the internet. Apparently she's a lot happier than she's ever been and she thinks that the thing with Shane needed to happen so that she could find herself if you know what I mean. I don't judge, so I'm happy for her. She's apparently met an amazing girl and they're happily in love. I had been hoping to find that with Shane, but look how wrong I was.  
"C'mon Mitch, you can't tell me you're still with that dou- erm Jerk because you're scared of the town." She said popping a slice of her favorite snack into her mouth. I kept a jar of pickles on my dresser especially for her. It keeps her happy so it's all worth it. You do not want to mess with Alex on a bad day. "What does he have over you?"  
"Credibility"  
'You have that too"  
"Alex, I'm already on thin ice. Most people around here are just waiting for me to burn down the church or something. It's like no one believes that a kid can be good with my parents." It was true. When you have parents that are so highly respected and are the perfect example for the town, they expect you to rebel. Oh yeah did I mention my mom's the mayor? Oh and my father's the pastor of the local church. Yes it gets really tiresome having so much responsibility and having to set an example, but I've learned to make friends with it. I've done exceptionally well with my role according to my parents. Dallas, my older sister, is much more laid back and close to being a rebel, but not really and Maddison, my younger sister, well she's too young to be labeled.  
"So? His dad's the school principle. I think he should be the biggest rule breaker just because of that." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"You just don't like getting detention with him almost everyday."  
"well who would? It's so not fair! You've never gotten a detention in your life!"  
"That's because I do what I'm expected of, maybe you should try it"  
"I am, people expect me to break the rules, I might as well do what's expected of me."  
"Alex, you know it's not like that."  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, so what'cha going to do with Shane?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I can find a loophole or something.  
"Mitch, this isn't some court case. It's simple, tell him you're through with him." I gave her a helpless look.  
"Look, you're the towns role model. People follow your standards, so if you do something they're going to be sure there's good reason behind it. Everyone knows you're smart with your decisions." She takes another pickle slice and drops it in her mouth. "They'll know you did whatever you needed to" I sighed again.  
"I guess. I'll go talk to him."  
And that's exactly what I did. He didn't take it very well. He blew up at me and the next day I was walking to school and everyone around me was whispering and pointing as I walked past them. I managed to keep a cool, calm head over it, but it was getting pretty hard. When I finally got to the front of the school, people were gather on the steps seeming to wait for something then when I saw them they started swarming around me.  
"Mitchie! We're from the school paper!" One kid shouted.  
"How does it feel to have crushed the good boy of McCall?"  
"What drove you to go bad?"  
"Did something push you over the edge?"  
"Is it true that Alexandra Russo if finally rubbing off on you?" Questions kept flying at me from all directions. Camera flashes where blinding me and I couldn't find my way through the crowd. Now I know what it's like to be a celebrity. Note to self, Do NOT get noticed playing your guitar. I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me free of the crowd. I was a bit dazed and still blinded when i found myself inside the school. I blinked a few times to restore my vision and I saw Alex standing there watching me with a look of sympathy.  
"Thanks. I didn't think I'd make it out alive."  
"No problem. It's the least I could do to make up for what I did."  
"What did you do?"  
"I told you to break up with him. Real genius aren't I?" She had been leaning against the bathroom sinks, but now she made her way to me and embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Mitch. This is all my fault. I don't want you to leave like Tess did."  
"Don't worry I wont. My family's pretty high around here. If they drove us out, it would do more damage." I heard her sniffle.  
"I hope so."  
"Ally, are you crying?" I asked astonished when i pulled away from her to see the tears falling silently down her cheeks.  
"Psh. No." I gave her a look. "Okay fine. What do you expect? I do have a heart okay?" She started crying harder.  
"Aw, Lexy" I said pulling her back into the hug and rubbing her back. "You have nothing to worry about. It's going to take a lot more than a few silly rumors to drive me from here. They say home is where the heart is. I wouldn't be home If I didn't have you by my side."  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me." The warning bell rang and we made our way through the crowd of students to our respective classes.  
The day started out bad and only went to worse. Everyone was being mean to me and I still haven't figured out exactly what Shane had told them. I made my way to my locker just wanting to go home when I was approached by Caitlyn Gellar my second closest friend, the first being Alex of course.  
"Oh hey Caitlyn" I said trying to be cheerful but failed miserably when it came out monotone.  
"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but I just wanted to know, what was it that made you snap? There has to be a reason you would do that to him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about why you would hit Nate"  
"Nate? What do you mean? I haven't seen him since last friday."  
"Mitchie, people SAW you go over to their house. And no one saw you leave. Shane says that you had left around 11 last night and a few minutes later, he gets a call from the Finches saying that his little brother had been hit by another car."  
"What!? Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, though I don't know why you would care."  
"What do you mean? He's like my little brother too"  
"Mitch. They got the license number from the other car. It was your plates."  
"What!? That's impossible! I haven't touched my car in months! It's been collecting dust in our garage! And I would NEVER hurt Nate, you should know that! Besides, why would you think that I did?"  
"Shane says that he was conscious for a few minutes. Long enough to tell him that he saw you cheating on Shane."


End file.
